Mémoires de Lucy Saxon
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Comment une timide jeune fille a pu épouser Harold Saxon, tuer le Maître et périr en essayant d'empêcher son retour. PDV de Lucy et rencontres avec Jack, le Docteur, etc.
1. Prologue

**Les mémoires de Lucy Saxon**

_Basée sur les épisodes Runaway Bride, Smith and Jones, The Lazarus experiment, The sound of drums,  
>The last of the Timelords et End of time (part one)<em>

Doctor Who et les personages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le titre du chapitre est un clin d'œil à Bernard Weber, auteur de l'Empire des anges, les Tanathonautes, les Fourmis, etc.

N'hésitez pas à commenter : tout ce qui peut aider à améliorer une histoire (présente ou future) est bon à prendre. Merci et bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Ce document a été envoyé anonymement à Torchwood le lendemain des événements Broadfell__ (23 décembre 2009). L'enquête a révélé que la gardienne de prison Marjorie Adler, matricule 6A-784, affectée au service de l'aile Nord, est probablement la personne qui a posté le document. À ce jour, il est établi que Marjorie Adler, tout comme Lucy Saxon, a périt dans l'explosion de Broadfell dans une tentative ratée pour éviter le retour d'Harold Saxon, connu publiquement comme le Ministre des 24 heures. On notera également une référence au dossier # 74532190-M&D (Top Secret). Pour l'instant, aucun lien officiel n'a été reconnu par les autorités avec les événements du 25 décembre 2009 (dossier # 84237600 (Top Secret), pas plus en Grande-Bretagne qu'ailleurs. L'enquête a été close selon la directive 974. _

_Torchwood, 7 janvier 2010_

**Prologue**

Je suis Lucy Saxon et je sais que je vais mourir demain.

Comme c'est théâtral comme début. Bien plus que nécessaire. Mais je suppose que, comme tout se termine demain, j'ai le droit de jouer un peu avec les mots. Et, en fin de compte, je ne joue pas tant que ça. On a beau essayer de me le cacher, on a beau essayer de me faire croire que je ne suis qu'une prisonnière parmi d'autres à Broadfell, mais je connais la vérité. On ne vit pas près de trois ans avec Harold Saxon dans sa tête sans devenir un peu plus sensible à toutes les manipulations, à toutes les intrigues et aux complots dans son ombre. Ils font semblant que je ne suis qu'un pion. Oh, je ne peux pas les contredire : je suis un pion. Pas assez intelligente pour de grands projets, pas assez forte pour faire face à la fin de l'univers, pas assez agréable pour me faire des amis ou des protecteurs – et dieu sait que je profiterais de la moindre amitié dans cet endroit. Mais voilà, même un pion a certaines ressources : arrivé en bout de parcours, il a le droit d'être échangé contre n'importe quelle autre pièce. Il fait son chemin au milieu des autres, une case à la fois, et sur les huit pions, bien chanceux celui qui arrive à l'autre bout. Mais s'il y arrive… s'il y arrive, alors là…

Mais je vais trop vite. J'ai juré que je mettrais tout par écrit, que je consignerais les événements dont j'ai été le témoin autant que la victime et il faut me hâter. Mais je dois le faire dans l'ordre.


	2. Harold Saxon

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 1 : Harold Saxon**

J'ai rencontré Harold Saxon lors d'une réception au manoir familial, une réception parmi les douzaines que tiennent mes parents chaque année. Je crois me souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une levée de fond pour un orphelinat parrainé par la société de Père, _Roedean Orphan Society_ ou quelque chose du genre. Je me tenais gentiment dans mon coin, souriant à qui il fallait et restant silencieuse. Père ne m'avait jamais donné d'autres conseils depuis que je m'étais révélée si insignifiante en société et Mère ne faisait jamais le contraire de ce qu'il disait. J'étais donc là, toute seule, désireuse d'un bain chaud et de mon lit quand il m'a tendu une coupe de champagne.

Je savais qu'il s'appelait Harold Saxon et qu'il était le petit nouveau parmi les puissants. Il était jeune, plus jeune que la plupart des vice-présidents et des membres du conseil d'administration, mais il semblait avoir plus de talents qu'eux tous. Enfin, c'est que ce que Père disait.

Pour ma part, je le trouvais assez beau garçon quoiqu'un peu inquiétant. Il avait une façon de sourire très paternaliste malgré son âge et des attitudes déroutantes, qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'on aurait pu prévoir de la part d'un être ambitieux et intelligent. Il se comportait parfois comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance et accordait toute son attention à des bagatelles.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il s'intéressa à moi. Il me parla toute la soirée et quand vint le temps de nous dire au revoir, il me demanda si j'accepterais une autre rencontre. J'avais été si heureuse de sa présence que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'accepter.

Il fallut moins d'un mois pour comprendre qu'il était complètement différent de tous les autres hommes que j'avais pu croiser. Il était ambitieux, très ambitieux, c'était évident, mais il avait une façon de le faire oublier, de faire accepter ce qui était décidément choquant comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple anecdote.

Il me parla de son réseau Archange, qui devait révolutionner les communications, et son envie de s'élancer dans l'arène politique. Il faut leur donner un maître à penser, clamait-il souvent. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il attirait l'attention et m'entraînait dans son sillage.

Mes parents n'étaient pas contre l'idée, ils aimaient bien Harold, mais se demandaient ce que cet homme merveilleux pouvait bien trouver à leur fille si ordinaire. Je les entendis plus d'une fois s'interroger sur le rôle supposé qu'Harold me réservait. À l'époque, je les en blâmais, même si je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine moi-même de ce qu'Harold avait en tête à mon égard. Il savait se montrer charmant mais parfois, j'avais l'impression de voir se profiler une ombre gigantesque derrière lui. Je cherchais alors à me rassurer et il se contentait de murmurer mon nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un sortilège pour m'enlever toute frayeur.

Et cela réussissait à chaque fois. C'était magique. Il me suffisait d'être près de lui pour n'avoir qu'une seule envie : rester pour toujours auprès de lui.

Quand il demanda ma main, ce fut comme si c'était tout à fait normal de répondre oui. Mes parents organisèrent un mariage dans la plus stricte intimité et pas un seul journaliste ne fut autorisé lors de l'événement. Harold prétendit alors que c'était parce qu'il était jaloux et considérait comme une trop grande tentation pour le reste du monde d'obtenir ma photo et mon sourire. J'étais ravie des attentions de mon nouvel époux, encore plus de pouvoir fuir le nid familial, alors l'idée ne me vint pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre raison.

Pour notre lune de miel, Harold m'avait promis un voyage inoubliable et unique. Le connaissant, je me demandais où il allait m'entraîner et j'essayais de m'imaginer dans une forêt tropicale en train de jouer Jane pendant que mon Tarzan ferait dieu sait quoi.

Juste au moment de partir, Downing Street le fit mander à cause du vaisseau spatial ayant surgi au-dessus de la Tamise. Les médias présentèrent cette arrivée comme « l'Étoile de Noël » et parlèrent de foi et d'espoir, mais Harold avait ricané et avait placé les troupes en bonne position. Et Londres fut bien chanceuse d'avoir Harold quand cette « Étoile » se mit à tuer tout le monde. Après quelques tirs, le vaisseau avait explosé et Harold était devenu l'égérie politique de Grande Bretagne.

Deux semaines plus tard, quand la crise fut bel et bien du passé, Harold décida que notre lune de miel avait été assez retardée et il me présenta une étrange cabine de police, qui était beaucoup plus grande à l'intérieur. J'avais encore le souffle coupé quand il la fit fonctionner et je fis face aux ténèbres les plus effrayantes de ma vie.

Nous nous trouvions à la fin de l'univers, là où plus aucune étoile ne brillait, là où plus personne ne vivait. L'univers entier était un vaste champ de rien du tout. Le vide, d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie, de toutes les galaxies.

Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit où la vie existait encore et il m'y conduisit.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question sur le paradis ou sur l'enfer, mais ce que je vis alors me convainquit de la réalité de l'enfer. L'enfer, c'était une boue rouge et noire qui brûlait et les hurlements des milliers d'humains, les derniers humains précisa Harold, qui se mouraient, qui étouffaient, qui disparaissaient malgré le fait qu'ils s'accrochent bec et ongles à… rien.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici? Pourquoi me montrer tout cela?

- Il fallait que tu voies la fin de toute chose. Toute l'existence, tous les espoirs, tous les malheurs, chaque moment de notre vie, tout, tout nous mène ici. C'est inéluctable. Les soleils cesseront de briller un jour et tout deviendra noir. Les ténèbres. Tous mourront… simplement parce que la matière n'a plus rien pour s'alimenter. C'est le destin.

- Non. Non…

- Oh, Lucy, ma douce et gentille Lucy, regarde bien ton destin.

Harold souriait et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs de bonheur. Comment un tel spectacle pouvait-il le rendre si heureux? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que cette ombre immense que j'avais parfois devinée en lui, cette ombre se lever et engloutir d'une seule bouchée cet univers déjà si noir… trop noir. J'avais peur de lui, mais plus encore de scruter ces ténèbres. Pourtant, il détourna doucement mon visage du sien et…

Et puis quelque chose se brisa en moi. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, rien ressentir, rien voir, rien toucher. Il n'y avait plus que moi, toute seule, ridiculement petite et insignifiante dans tout ce noir, sans rien à quoi me rattraper. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus et je me suis sentir tomber très lentement et pour toujours, comme une longue glissade dans le vide. Plus de ciel, plus de terre, plus d'air, plus de voix, plus rien. J'étais juste là, perdue au milieu de tout… comme je l'avais toujours été au milieu des réceptions, sans amis, sans passion, sans rien qui vaille la peine.

Harold m'enlaça et m'embrassa, un baiser sauvage qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui me prit par surprise, mais qui eu le mérite de me remettre d'aplomb. Un peu. Il répétait mon nom sans arrêt et le sortilège fonctionna à nouveau. J'étais Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. J'étais Lucy Saxon.

- Tu ne tomberas pas tant que je suis là, Lucy.

Oui, il y avait Harold, mon Harry, le pivot de ma vie, mon soutien, mon époux, mon gardien. Il retenait les ombres d'une main tout en les cravachant de l'autre. Quels pouvoirs il possédait! Le Dieu capable de tout arranger, de me rassurer. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et j'en sortie étourdie et brisée, mais j'étais encore Lucy Saxon.

- Je connais le moyen de tout arranger, d'empêcher à jamais ce destin. Je suis un Seigneur du temps, ma Lucy, et j'ai le pouvoir de tout arranger.

- Harold...?

- Ce n'est pas mon nom, Lucy.

Il referma la porte de sa boîte magique, voilant les ténèbres, et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire si doux et si terrifiant que je sentis mon esprit s'envoler une fois encore. Il m'enlaça et me susurra : « Je suis le Maître. ».

Et en sachant cela, j'acceptais d'avance mon destin parce que finir dans ces ténèbres était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Si le Maître pouvait nous éviter ce vide, cet horrible vide, je le suivrais jusqu'au bout de ma vie. Et quand il posa légèrement une main sur ma joue, je me blottis contre lui. Il avait beau être le porteur de l'ombre la plus noire, il était quand même celui qui m'en protégerait.


	3. L'Empire des Anges

**Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas. **

Le titre du chapitre est un clin d'œil à la trilogie de Bernard Weber (Nous, les Dieux). Il aurait fallu l'Empire des Archanges, mais…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 2 : L'empire des Anges**

Le réseau Archange était un des projets fétiches d'Harold et il passait autant sinon plus de temps sur les plans et la mise en fonction des satellites que sur la course à la chefferie. Père avait finalement accepté de financer la dernière part des travaux et les efforts des derniers mois portaient leur fruit : pas un seul téléphone cellulaire d'Europe ne pouvait fonctionner sans le réseau Archange. La moitié des communications américaines et une bonne part des transmissions asiatiques passaient également par le biais de la quinzaine de satellites d'Harold. Deux mois plus tard, quand il fut confirmé que les signaux étaient plus puissants, plus réguliers et de meilleurs qualité que tous les autres, Archange relégua tous ses concurrent à la seconde place : chacun d'eux passa également par le réseau.

- L'information est la plus puissante source de pouvoir du monde. Mes ennemis peuvent détenir tous les missiles du monde, si moi seul détiens les codes de mise à feu, ils ne possèdent plus que des jouets de métal dispendieux. L'information est le pouvoir, ma Lucy, et je détiens le pouvoir.

- Tu as donc des ennemis?

- Tout homme puissant a des ennemis. Mais j'ai aussi des alliés. Je te les présenterai un jour, fit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Il m'expliquait ce qu'était le réseau Archange et comment il s'en servirait pour devenir Premier ministre.

- Les Archanges influencent déjà le cours des événements, ma Lucy.

- Mais si jamais on découvrait la vérité?

- Impossible. Archange est sûr à 100 %.

Et puis soudainement, la population toute entière se mit à réclamer sa présence à des congrès et à des rassemblements, exigea qu'il soit présent partout et tout le temps. Soudainement, il était l'image même et le symbole du pouvoir britannique. Et je le suivais, fidèle épouse et assistante dévouée en tout. Il parlait, faisait des jeux de mots, donnait un conseil ici et là et tout le monde applaudissait chaudement, ému par sa simple apparition. Certains de ses adversaires les plus farouches, non content de se faire battre à plate couture, rejoignaient ses rangs et la marche vers Downing Street prit des allures de carnaval populaire. Il était évident qu'il était le futur premier ministre et encore plus évident qu'il allait être un premier ministre adoré et célèbre, mieux encore qu'Harriet Jones, qui avait pourtant marqué son époque.

Il faisait des apparitions régulières, rédigeait lui-même ses discours malgré les mises en garde répétées des attachés de presse. Il leur riait au nez et s'élançait vers le podium avec quelques notes griffonnées à la hâte, dans le meilleur des cas. Et chaque fois, la magie fonctionnait : la population l'adorait, l'acclamait et en redemandait. Il parlait d'avenir et tous avaient envie de cet avenir, pourvu qu'il en soit le chef, pourvu qu'il soit à la tête de tout.

Et pendant que les caméras zoomaient sur lui, pendant que les sondages indiquaient une victoire sans précédent pour Harold Saxon, je voyais l'ombre se déployer et je faisais bien attention de ne pas la regarder en face trop longtemps. Je marchais sur le fil du rasoir, terrifiée à l'idée de tomber dans les ténèbres d'un côté, horrifiée à la pensée de céder à l'ombre de l'autre côté. Mais c'était ma vie et j'avais dit oui. Et d'une certaine façon, entraînée par lui sur cette voie, j'étais plus forte : on aurait dit que son énergie comblait le vide en moi et je ne désirais plus rien d'autre qu'être auprès de lui. Pas une seule seconde, je n'imaginais qu'Archange pouvait avoir un effet sur moi aussi.

Il me ramena une fois encore dans sa boîte magique et je l'y suivis malgré ma terreur. Mais il ne la fit pas voler vers l'enfer. Il m'expliqua comment, en l'ajustant, il saurait amener tous les humains prisonniers à l'autre bout du temps jusqu'ici. Nous partagerions la Terre. J'avais peine à croire que ce soit possible, mais le Maître – il était toujours le Maître quand il était dans sa boîte magique – promit qu'il ferait tout pour que nos deux univers coexistent. Il empêcherait l'enfer d'être simplement en faisant une boucle qui ramènerait au présent – mon présent – tous ceux qui vivaient dans ce futur.

Je ne comprenais pas tout, surtout pas quand il utilisait des termes techniques, mais je savais que ce serait pour le mieux. Tout plutôt que finir là-bas.

Il disait que nous faisions la seule chose moralement acceptable : les sauver tous!

Ses responsabilités politiques avaient beaucoup augmenté et il me parla de son nouveau projet fétiche, qui s'appelait « Valiant », et qui, lui aussi, flottait au-dessus de notre ville. Je ne m'étonnais pas de le voir passer tant de temps le nez vers le ciel et l'espace, n'était-il pas le Maître du temps, le grand voyageur, le dieu de l'espace tout entier?

Il ne passait pas tout son temps à s'occuper de politique et de défense : ses intérêts allaient bien au-delà de cela. Par l'intermédiaire de nombreuses sociétés et fondations, dont certains appartenaient à ma famille, il intervenait partout et à tous les plans. Il guettait notamment avec attention un petit institut scientifique où travaillait un certain Lazarus.

- Ils jouent à défier le principe même d'humanité, avait-il ricané un soir. Ils ont oublié qu'à trop vouloir s'élever, on tombe.

- Et tu les laisses faire?

- Ma douce Lucy, je les laisse faire parce qu'ils peuvent m'être utile. Qui sait…

- Mais si les résultats les dépassent…

Il avait fait une moue, m'avait embrassé à nouveau, me laissant à bout de souffle et incertaine même de la personne que j'étais, et était parti sur un dernier clin d'œil. Moins de deux semaines plus tard, quand le professeur Lazarus décéda dans d'incroyables circonstances, Harold prit assez bien la perte de son savant.

- Il a réussi, ma Lucy, me disait-il avec une joie maligne.

- Bien sûr que non… il… enfin, les journalistes ont dit…

- Oh, bien sûr, lui a échoué, mais j'ai exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Il m'avait présenté un cylindre de métal, d'apparence assez lourde, un peu plus grand qu'une mallette, qui… sonnait comme un chaudron bouillonnant. Il avait alors enlevé le blindage pour faire apparaître une main! Une main humaine!

- Pas humaine, Lucy, pas le moindre du monde humain. Pas plus humain que moi, ma chère Lucy.

C'est alors qu'il me parla du Docteur.

- C'est un autre Seigneur du Temps, le seul qui faut mentionner, le seul qui vaille la peine de connaître de toute cette maudite race! Le Docteur. Il faut que tu sois prête, Lucy chérie, parce qu'il va arriver. Oh, j'imagine qu'il ne tardera pas à faire son apparition. Je le guette déjà. Il ne peut pas résister à cette misérable planète avec tous ces êtres qui ressemblent tant à notre ancienne race. Un réconfort si minable qu'il doit en rire lui-même. Comme si on pouvait comparer notre monde à celui-ci!

Il en parlait comme d'un frère et comme d'un ennemi, comme d'un génie et comme d'un pathétique nomade. Je crois encore aujourd'hui qu'il trouvait du réconfort à pouvoir haïr et détester autant une autre personne, sachant qu'elle finirait tout de même par le retrouver, par vouloir être près de lui. Ce Docteur devait être un homme bien peu ordinaire – Seigneur du temps d'abord – pour chercher à changer le Maître. N'importe qui ayant passé moins de cinq minutes dans l'entourage d'Harold savait qu'il était impossible à faire changer d'avis et avec le Maître – dans toute sa gloire – l'idée était encore plus risible. Réussir à le manipuler? Lui? C'était un blasphème! Un simple mortel était impuissant face un tel dieu.

- Que vas-tu lui faire?

- Demande plutôt ce que je ne vais pas lui faire! C'est jouissif, ma Lucy, de le savoir si près, si près, sans qu'il se doute que je suis déjà là à l'attendre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'attrapes pas tout de suite?

Il avait éclaté de ce rire brillant et terrible comme la foudre et m'avait répondu qu'il n'était pas encore temps. Et ensuite, pour la première fois, il avait délibérément brisé un objet – il avait lancé le téléphone servant aux conférences par la fenêtre, brisant les carreaux – et avait claqué la porte en sortant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère et, aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il avait peut-être un peu peur de ce Docteur. Ou peut-être qu'il l'aimait et n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre.

- Je connais déjà ses déplacements, mon cœur. Il se rapproche. Bientôt, très bientôt… Les tambours battent le rappel. Ces maudits tambours…

Je savais quand il valait mieux s'éloigner et devenir sourde – et quand il avait ces migraines était une de ces occasions – et je le laissai seul, les coudes sur la table de conférence, fixant sans le voir ce qu'il appelait son tournevis laser.

Ce tournevis était un ajout tout récent à ses accessoires et j'avais été intriguée par le fait qu'il puisse se passer d'un cellulaire – en vérité, il l'oubliait au moins une fois par jour et il fallait qu'un assistant ou moi lui rappelle de vérifier qu'il l'avait bien avec lui – mais pas de ce tube de métal. Son tournevis laser. Il l'avait toujours eu sur lui, mais il avait commencé à être obsédé par lui peu après l'affaire Lazarus, comme si l'objet était un symbole important. Et même si j'avais appris depuis longtemps à ne pas discuter ses manies ou ses motivations, je me disais que ce « truc » faisait partie de son plan tout en me demandant à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Un tournevis, même un tournevis du futur, ne peut pas servir à grand-chose; ce n'est pas un instrument de torture ou quelque chose du genre…

Mais à voir combien Harold semblait y tenir, je me disais qu'il ne pouvait pas être si inoffensif.

Et puis, mon cher époux était sous pression : le lendemain était le jour de l'élection, mais aussi celui où tout finirait. Il n'y aurait plus de cachette, plus de mensonge, plus rien. Il n'y aurait plus que le Maître.


	4. Première dame

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 3 : Première dame**

Lucy Saxon n'était pas grand-chose à l'époque, encore moins que par le passé, dois-je avouer. La présence Harold-Maître me vidait complètement de toute volonté tout en me gavant d'une énergie anormale. Sans Harold, j'étais aussi fragile et légère qu'une plume, soufflée et déplacée par le moindre courant d'air. Et Harold était une tornade à lui tout seul. J'étais au centre d'une tempête et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir, je n'envisageais même pas l'idée que ça puisse être possible. À force de me cacher de tout, je disparaissais, je devenais une simple coquille qui souriait quand il le fallait et posait pour les photographes au côté d'un dieu fascinant et dangereux. J'étais nourrie uniquement par sa voix, par son regard, je ne tenais à la vie que par lui.

Harold m'avait finalement présenté ses alliés, les Toclafanes, des êtres enfermés dans une boule de métal bardée de lasers et de couteaux, volant jusque dans l'espace et répondant aux ordres du Maître. Je les avais crus purement métalliques jusqu'à ce que le Maître me confirme qu'ils étaient bien vivants. Je ne sais pas si c'est à ce moment-là que mon cerveau s'est pratiquement coupé de la réalité.

C'est peut-être bien au moment où les Toclafanes ont massacré cette pauvre femme venue me prévenir au sujet d'Harold, miss Rook je crois, ou bien au moment où il a ordonné la destruction du Japon… Mais je vais trop vite et j'ai promis d'être ordonnée.

Le Maître – Harold abandonnait de plus en plus facilement ce prête-nom, le trouvant trop humain, trop serré pour contenir sa personnalité – avait insisté pour que je les rencontre avant le grand jour, expliquant, une fois n'est pas coutume, que je ne devais pas en avoir peur, que nous leur rendions service en les ramenant dans le présent. Je lui faisais confiance, bien sûr, mais ces Toclafanes me faisaient quand même un peu peur : je crois que me rendre compte de leur affection, s'il y avait un terme pour le décrire, envers le Maître était perturbante. Je réalise aujourd'hui que j'étais fascinée par Harold, par le Maître, mais que j'étais venue à avoir si peur de lui que je ne pouvais l'aimer. Pourtant, quelque chose m'incitait à continuer à lui faire confiance, à désirer sa présence, à vouloir le suivre les yeux fermés. Les Toclafanes, eux, n'en avaient pas peur : ils l'adoraient, tel des servants face à leur dieu. Ils l'appelaient Maître, mais le mot sonnait comme « Père ». Après tout, il les appelait ses enfants.

Ils étaient les alliés d'Harold, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient les miens. Je savais qu'ils ne m'obéiraient jamais comme ils le faisaient pour Harold et je prenais garde de rester dans son sillage chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient.

Mes parents appelèrent dès que les résultats de l'élection furent confirmés, émerveillés que leur fille terne soit devenue la première dame du pays. Ils voulaient organiser une grande réception pour fêter l'événement, mais je répondis qu'Harold avait d'autres plans et que je ne pouvais pas l'en distraire. Ils furent déçus, mais plus encore, ils furent intrigués par ma réponse, car c'était probablement la première fois où je leur disais non avec autant d'assurance. Père fit une remarque sur le changement qu'apportait le mariage, mais j'aurais pu lui dire que c'était bien autre chose qui m'avait fait changer. Mais je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour moi de parler du Maître.

- Écoutez la télévision, Harold va prononcer un discours incroyable ce soir, dis-je simplement.

Discours incroyable, vraiment, puisqu'il s'agissait du message des Toclafanes. La venue d'une nouvelle espèce, l'annonce d'une collaboration avec des êtres pensants venus d'ailleurs. Et je souriais, sachant qu'ils venaient de beaucoup plus loin « qu'ailleurs ».

Grâce à cette venue pleine de promesses, je pu enfin visiter le Valiant. C'est dans le ciel, surplombés par les Archanges, que les derniers éléments de l'histoire se mirent en place. Je savais que la boîte magique du Maître était bien dissimulée dans les entrailles du géant volant, je savais aussi, parce qu'Harold l'avait prédit, que le Docteur serait à bord.

- Il est là, me confirma le Maître. Le Docteur est ici, ma Lucy.

Il mâchait ses bonbons en gelée, satisfait de tout ce qui l'entourait, aussi tordu qu'un ressort et aussi calme qu'un lac de montagne.

- Tu ne peux pas le voir, mais il est dans ce coin avec Martha Jones et Jack. Ce cher Jack. Ils se servent des Archanges pour se dissimuler, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne les lâcherai pas.

J'avais beau faire un effort, je ne parvenais même pas à fixer le coin qu'il me pointait et où, selon lui, ce trio se tenait, sans même essayer de se cacher. Comment avaient-ils pu monter à bord du Valiant incognito? Mais si Harold m'assurait qu'ils étaient là, je le croyais.

L'assassinat du président américain ne me toucha pas. Je savais qu'il mourrait, premier témoignage de la force brut de mon dieu et de ses alliés. Je savais que cette démonstration était nécessaire pour marquer les esprits. C'est seulement aujourd'hui que je me rends compte à quel point Harold m'avait changée : Lucy Roedean ne supportait pas la vue d'un pauvre petit chat de gouttière affamé alors que Lucy Saxon acceptait son broncher le meurtre prémédité de la plus haute autorité américaine.

Et je vis enfin le Docteur, apparaissant comme par magie dans mon champs de vision et rapidement arrêté par les agents de sécurité. Et je vis enfin la joie et l'exultation du Maître devant ce Docteur et je compris son obsession pour son tournevis laser. En quelques secondes, il transforma un homme vif et dynamique en un vieillard faible et impuissant, tout juste bon à implorer la pitié du Maître.

Mais le Docteur ne demanda pas pitié pour lui-même. Jamais. À aucun moment pendant toute l'année suivante, je ne l'entendis gémir sur son sort.

La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait disparu, mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle serait bientôt capturée et exécutée par le Maître. Celui qui se dressait contre un dieu doit le payer cher.

Et pendant que les Toclafanes arrivaient en masse et plongeaient vers la Terre, pendant que le sort de la Terre était scellé par le Maître, je me tenais près de mon dieu et je soutenais le corps décharné de son ennemi, heureuse de baigner dans ce jour de victoire.

Soudainement, je n'étais plus seulement la première dame de Grande-Bretagne, mais de la planète entière. Je vivais dans le ciel ainsi que se doit de faire l'épouse d'un dieu.

- Maintenant, on peut commencer à travailler, dit le Maître avec satisfaction.


	5. Un prisonnier obstiné

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 4 : Un prisonnier obstiné**

Subitement, la planète était à ses ordres et il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que cela soit. De partout surgirent des individus armés et aussi froids que de la glace, obéissants jusqu'à sembler dépourvus de volonté. Ils se multiplièrent et devinrent la garde du Maître. Pendant que les sociétés s'effondraient, pendant que les populations se terraient chez eux et que le chaos se répandait partout, le Maître mettait en place la seule industrie qui comptait.

Un mois plus tard, les chantiers de construction étaient prêts et les populations forcées d'y travailler. Les usines tournaient quasiment non-stop. Presque toutes avaient été reconverties à l'effort de guerre et le plus petit filon de métaux était exploité à son plein potentiel, son se soucier des coûts ou des efforts requis. Il fallait des métaux, toujours plus, il fallait aussi des mains industrieuses et il y en avait, volontaires ou non.

Des bûchers brûlaient sans arrêt pour « nettoyer » la Terre des corps tombés pendant l'arrivée des Toclafanes. Bientôt, des camions roulèrent jusqu'aux incinérateurs, chargés de leur provende de cadavres et la fumée qui volait au-dessus des immenses cheminées était noire. Et partout, partout, les Toclafanes surveillaient, volaient avec l'armées du Maître et s'amusaient comme des enfants de la moindre occasion de tuer les humains. Oui, comme des enfants susceptibles et irresponsables. Ils ne répondaient que devant le Maître et celui-ci se fichait de perdre un millier d'humains par jour. La Terre avait compté plus de six milliards de personnes : qu'est-ce qu'un millier d'entre elles pouvaient bien changer?

Le Valiant devint la demeure du Maître, il fallait bien qu'il vive dans le ciel. Là, entouré d'un petit contingent d'assistants aussi dénués d'émotions que des robots et de ses prisonniers préférés, le Maître souriait en observant son royaume et ajoutait la touche finale à ses plans de conquête. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de conquérir d'autres planètes, d'autres galaxies. Mais à quoi fallait-il s'attendre de la part d'un dieu tout-puissant?

Il faisait construire des fusées, des centaines de milliers de fusées, et chacune portait une promesse de mort et de carnage. Lorsque la première fut construite, il fit une démonstration en détruisant l'un des deux satellites de Mars et les images, retransmises partout, finirent de choquer les populations et de les terrifier.

- Harold, pourquoi fais-tu cela? Ils ont déjà tellement peur! Il y a encore les Archanges dans le ciel et…

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi préparer mon triomphe.

Oh oui, j'étais devenue moins importante. Il insistait pour que je reste à ses côtés, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre place pour moi dans son sillage. L'ombre s'était révélée toute entière et prenait tout l'espace disponible. Et peut-être lui rappelais-je trop Harold Saxon alors qu'il était désormais le Maître. Le premier pouvait avoir la faiblesse d'une épouse, le second ne l'envisageait même pas. J'étais une simple décoration. Dans les contes pour enfants, le prince peut choisir la plus triste et la plus pauvre des paysannes pour en faire une princesse, mais les dieux ne peuvent offrir l'immortalité aux humains. Ces derniers continuent à souffrir et à mourir comme avant. J'avais été l'épouse d'Harold Saxon, mais jamais celle du Maître et, d'une certaine façon, Harold Saxon n'avait été qu'un mirage.

J'étais donc présente, jour après jour, le témoin de la moindre étape au parcours du Maître, forcée d'être aussi aimante et heureuse qu'auparavant, mais sans rien pour me soutenir. J'étais à peine capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans qu'il me le demande et, aujourd'hui que je suis en mesure d'y réfléchir, je me dis que je ressemblais beaucoup à ces assistants et à ses gardes dont les émotions avaient soufflés par le réseau Archange et la violence répétée des Toclafanes. J'étais au cœur de la tempête, un simple jouet attendant de se casser pour de bon, dès que la tempête serait passée. Mais voilà, la tempête était éternelle.

C'était probablement la réaction de tous les Terriens. Bien sûr, je ne quittais jamais le Valiant, mais je n'avais pas à faire effort d'imagination pour me représenter ce que devait être la vie en bas. Je refusais de me plaindre. Le Maître m'avait prévenu que c'était la seule solution possible pour éviter les ténèbres et la fin du monde. Alors j'étais comme… congelée, figée, immobile et pleine de reconnaissance de la moindre seconde de vie supplémentaire sous le soleil.

Oh, bien sûr, le soleil ne parvenait plus à me réchauffer et les aliments n'avaient plus le moindre goût. Harold avait fait monter à bord des malles entières de vêtements, mais il devait m'imposer une toilette, car chacune m'était complètement indifférente. Je me soumettais docilement aux esclaves qui étaient elles-mêmes soumises à Harold. Non, au Maître. J'avais de la difficulté à me rappeler qu'il n'était plus Harold. Qu'il n'était pas humain.

Tous ceux qui m'entouraient vivaient dans la même peur, la même indifférence. À quelques exceptions près. Et l'une d'elles se nommait Jack Harkness.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais aventurée dans les couloirs mornes et laids du Valiant. Je crois que j'en avais assez d'entendre les piailleries des Toclafanes qui racontaient pour la troisième fois comment ils avaient maté « ces humains imbéciles qui n'ont pas le choix d'offrir leur gratitude et leur vie pour notre Maître bien-aimé ».

On aurait pu le garder dans un cachot, mais je crois qu'Harold tenait à le conserver dans la position la plus inconfortable possible : maintenu debout par les poignets, les bras largement écartés du corps. J'avais mal rien qu'à l'observer.

De son côté, il était aussi arrogant que possible, mais quelque chose semblait l'amuser et il me fallut un moment pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il faut dire qu'Harold avait fini par perdre patience et m'obligeait à mettre la même robe jour après jour, que les esclaves lavaient pendant la nuit. Il s'agissait d'une élégante robe de satin d'un rouge crémeux et, comme d'habitude, j'étais coiffée et parée comme une princesse, sans en avoir vraiment conscience ou envie. De son côté, on lui avait enlevé son espèce de veste militaire avant de l'attacher et il était resté comme ça. Comme il ne pouvait pas mourir – ou en tout cas rester mort – on ne se souciait pas vraiment de son hygiène ou de le nourrir. Il était maigre à faire peur, mais vivant (évidemment), mais il sentait plus fort qu'une boîte de sardines oubliée en pleine canicule.

Il me sourit et j'en frissonnai parce que le Maître souriait pour un oui ou pour un non et que ça n'auguraient jamais rien de bon. Mais Jack Harkness ne pouvait pas me blesser, me suis-je rappelé, c'était lui le prisonnier. Je restai droite.

- Alors comme ça, la princesse est descendue de son nuage doré pour visiter les lépreux?

- Je ne suis pas une princesse.

- Habillée comme ça, on pourrait douter.

Il se lécha les lèvres et jeta un bref coup d'œil à un seau posé hors de sa portée. Je suivis son regard, puis fronçai les sourcils. Il soupira et se résigna à me dire qu'il serait bien content si je pouvais le faire boire.

- Je croyais que vous étiez immortel.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir horriblement soif, chérie.

- Et si je ne faisais rien?

- Oh, je mourrais de soif. Pas agréable. Ça ne me tuerait pas très longtemps.

- Est-ce qu'il a ordonné qu'on vous prive de tout?

- Notre bien-aimé Maître, persifla-t-il, n'a pas donné d'ordres autres que celui de me garder prisonnier. Et comme ces idiots, cria-t-il en agitant ses bracelets d'acier, n'ont pas reçu l'ordre de me faire manger ou boire, ils ne le font pas!

- Ne faites pas de bruit, ai-je supplié.

- Pourquoi? Il vous ferait du mal à vous aussi?

Je faillis protester : bien-sûr que non. Harold ne ferait jamais ça. Et puis je me rappelai que le Maître avait pris sa place. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que ferait le Maître si je lui désobéissais ouvertement. Mais moi, quels ordres avais-je reçus? Aucun à bien y penser. Mais je n'avais non plus aucun pouvoir. J'étais seulement un jouet, une distraction futile pour le dieu du ciel. À côté d'un immortel et de centaines de milliers de fusée, j'avais autant d'importance qu'un courant d'air. Même moins.

- Alors nous sommes deux jouets, princesse? Et notre bon Maître peut se lasser n'importe quand de ses jouets, c'est ça? Manque de pot, il risque de se fatiguer avant moi, cracha-t-il avec haine.

Je reculai devant cette émotion. C'était la première colère que je voyais qui n'appartenait pas à Harold depuis que tout avait changé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise des Archanges?

- Vous êtes différent des autres, dis-je simplement.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit tout le temps, répondit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de lui?

- Peur? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire de pire? Me tuer?

- Il pourrait tuer vos amis, ai-je chuchoté.

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille, déclara-t-il doucement. Il n'osera jamais toucher à un cheveu du Docteur… enfin, s'il lui en reste, ajouta-il avec coquetterie.

- Et la jeune femme qui vous accompagnait? Martha Jones? Il parle souvent de Martha Jones.

- Il ne la retrouvera pas. J'espère, fit-il en levant les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il priait? Existait-il encore des dieux pour entendre les prières? Non, non, certainement pas, il ne restait que le Maître. Tous les autres étaient morts.

- Comment va le Docteur, demanda-t-il.

Je reculai sans répondre. Soudain, j'avais une embarrassante conscience de ce que je faisais : je pactisais avec l'ennemi. Un ennemi charmant et immortel, mais un ennemi tout de même. Que dirait Harold s'il l'apprenait?

- Je ne lui dirai rien, promit-il alors. De toute façon, il s'est lassé de me tuer et ne vient plus dans le coin. Vous êtes la première personne à qui je peux parler depuis cinq mois. Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment se porte le Docteur.

J'avais décidé de partir, il le fallait, avant que son discours ne m'entraîne trop loin.

- Vous pouvez au moins me dire s'il est vivant?

J'étais presque trop loin pour qu'il m'entende, mais il y avait un tel silence que ma réponse lui parvint forcément : « Il est vivant. ».

- Revenez quand vous voulez, princesse. Et apportez de quoi boire la prochaine fois! On se saoulera à mort et on se racontera nos petits secrets.


	6. L'animal de compagnie

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 5 : L'animal de compagnie**

Oui, le Docteur était vivant. Dès le premier jour, tout le monde agissait comme s'il allait mourir tellement il paraissait fragile. Mais je savais la vérité. J'avais vu le regard noir qu'il avait décoché au Maître un jour qu'il pavanait et discutait avec les Toclafanes. J'avais dû sortir pour reprendre mon souffle tellement j'avais eu peur.

Oh, ce n'était pas que le regard était effrayant. Au contraire. Ce Docteur avait les yeux les plus sincères et les plus merveilleux du monde. On avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui confier. Mais j'étais incapable de faire face à la volonté qui résidait dans ce regard. Une bonté aussi… immense était tout aussi terrifiante que l'ombre guettant derrière les yeux du Maître. Alors le Docteur restait là, décharné et déformé par la vieillesse, condamné à une chaise roulante que quelqu'un avait dégotée je ne sais où quand il devait faire plus de trois pas et pourtant, de tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle de commande du Valiant, il semblait le plus vivant, le plus fort. Invincible. J'avais entendu sa voix une demi-douzaine de fois en tout et partout, pourtant elle réussissait à me faire trembler plus fort qu'aucun des cris du Maître.

Par pure moquerie, le Maître en avait fait son animal de compagnie et lui avait fait installer une petite tente, comme la niche d'un chien. Il rampait pour y entrer et pour en sortir, lentement, poussé ou traîné par les gardes, sans une seule plainte. Il devait souffrir le martyr avec des articulations aussi vieilles, mais il ne disait pas un mot. Il n'avait presque rien à manger ou à boire et il fallait que le Maître ou quelqu'un enfonce un morceau de pain ou de fruit entre ses lèvres pour qu'il mastique lentement, acceptant le nécessaire pour survivre, mais comme préoccupé par beaucoup plus important. Deux fois par jour, il était poussé dans une salle de bain pendant cinq minutes, puis ramené dans la salle de commande. Le reste du temps, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais ne perdait pas la moindre miette de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Je l'avais vu sourire très légèrement un jour où le Maître avait failli avaler le bouchon de son crayon à force de le mâchouiller distraitement.

Le Maître s'amusait de son « toutou » et il se passait rarement une heure sans qu'il le bouscule, lui chuchote quelque secret ou le prenne à témoin pour n'importe quelle affaire qui se présenta. Je crois qu'il attendait une réaction de désespoir ou un relâchement dans sa vigilance pour triompher, mais le Docteur ne lui donna jamais ce plaisir.

Sauf à une occasion.

Je savais depuis longtemps ce qu'étaient les Toclafanes, mais j'avais reçu l'ordre impérieux et incontournable d'Harold, puis du Maître, de ne jamais le révéler. Surtout pas au Docteur. Je crois bien qu'Harold savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Docteur ne déduise qui étaient ces sphères psychopathes. Et j'étais là, face à lui, quand il le comprit. Et c'est là qu'Harold m'a frappée pour la première fois.

L'un des Toclafanes avait fait une remarque sur le fin fond de l'univers et Utopia et, soudainement, le Docteur avait frissonné. Son mouvement était infime, mais Harold était toujours à l'affut du moindre changement chez son toutou pour le narguer plus commodément. Tous les regards se portèrent vers Harold et le Docteur : la bouche du premier était devenue un rictus de satisfaction alors que l'autre s'arrondissait en un « O » parfait.

- Vous avez compris… Vous avez enfin compris! Merveilleux!

Le Docteur ne parla pas, mais son silence était plein de reproches et de tristesse. De tristesse? Pour ses sphères effrayantes? Il devait être complètement gâteux!

Mais son regard m'effleura et, soudainement, tout ce que représentaient ces sphères m'imprégna. Je savais ce qu'elles étaient – qui elles étaient en fait – mais j'avais repoussé l'idée, je l'avais oubliée de mon mieux et Harold et ses Archanges m'y avaient sûrement aidée. Soudain, je me rappelai ce que ces êtes avaient été avant. Je m'imaginais tout à coup, enfermée à mon tour dans cette coque métallique, survivant grâce à des pulsions enfantines et des jeux sanglants. J'avais l'image des humains capables de construire des navires volants, d'imaginer des façons de changer le monde et de rêver, j'avais les images des couples enlacés et s'embrassant, j'avais mes souvenirs d'enfance où je patinais sur un étang gelé… Tous ces moments qui faisaient ce que nous sommes : des êtres vivants, des êtres pensants, des êtres passionnés et déraisonnables, loufoques et sincères parfois, sérieux et capable du plus grand sacrifice pour une idée ou une conviction… J'avais toutes ces images… et j'avais trois sphères qui flottaient à quelques pas de mois. Une même espèce, chacune à un bout de leur historie… en train de coexister grâce à un paradoxe…

Le cœur me manqua et je crois que mon cerveau fit une mise au point, essaya à tout le moins, malgré les Archanges, malgré le Maître, malgré tout.

- Je suis désolée, ai-je murmuré.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si je m'adressais au Docteur, aux Toclafanes ou même au Maître. Peut-être aussi à tous ces humains là en bas. Je sais que le Docteur m'entendit, car il eu un sourire triste, un sourire si las et si résigné… Mais il inclina la tête une fois, comme s'il… me pardonnait. Un prisonnier pardonnant à son bourreau? Non, c'était… impensable!

C'est à ce moment qu'Harold me frappa. C'était la première fois.

Il fallut quatre mois avant que je reparle au Docteur. Enfin… disons que je communique avec le Docteur.

Harold traitait son « animal domestique » comme un jouet et s'amusait avec lui comme avec une poupée géante : il le cajolait et le brusquait sans transition. Un jour, il l'attrapa par sa cravate et le fit tournoyer comme pour une valse un peu bizarre. Une des roues de sa chaise se prit dans un fil électrique et la chaise versa sur le côté. Le mouvement avait tiré le nœud de la cravate au point que le Docteur soit quasiment étranglé. Le Maître abandonna changea aussitôt de partenaire, sans un commentaire. La roue en caoutchouc était arrêtée depuis de longues minutes quand il ordonna qu'on redresse « ce vieux camarade de guerre » et qu'on le pousse dans sa « chambre ».

À plusieurs reprises, durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, je vis le Docteur essayer de desserrer sa cravate, mais ses doigts étaient si enflés et le nœud si serré qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Quand le couvre-feu sonna, Harold et moi quittèrent la salle. À deux heures du matin, Harold fut appelé par un de ses assistants pour une affaire quelconque et abandonna le Valiant pendant deux heures. Son départ m'avait réveillée et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ces doigts trop raides qui essayaient d'ajuster un nœud de cravate.

Le poste de commande était gardé par deux hommes, mais le bas des marches restait dans l'ombre. J'entendais une respiration lente et laborieuse, sifflante. J'écartai les pans de toile et m'agenouillai dans l'entrée. Le Maître avait fait installer une sorte de nid de broussailles, qui devait rendre encore plus inconfortable le plancher dur de la salle. Je n'osais pas changer quoi que ce soit sauf…

Il me laissa faire, parfaitement calme malgré son souffle court. Il ne prononça pas un mot.

Je me contentai de défaire un peu le nœud et de donner un peu plus de jeu au col. Il inspira profondément et se détendit un peu.

Je retirai la main mais, l'espace d'un instant, il effleura le bout de mes doigts. Je reculai d'un bond comme si j'avais été électrocutée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais l'impression que toute la planète pouvait entendre mon affolement. Les deux doigts qu'il avait touchés me brûlaient et me démangeaient. Je ne voyais plus qu'un de ses yeux dans l'interstice des pans de toile. Un œil serein aux cils complètement blancs dans un écrin de rides profondes. Harold m'avait dit qu'il avait 900 ans. Quand je l'avais aperçu, je ne lui en aurais pas donnée 35. Il avait transformé un magnifique jeune homme et une gelée humaine arthritique. C'était… terrible.

Et pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que ça ne comptait pas pour ce Docteur. Il se fichait complètement du visage qu'il avait. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir défier le Maître du haut de ses deux jambes plutôt que cloîtré dans un fauteuil roulant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir assez de souffle pour l'assommer de mots et de paroles capables de charmer une pierre. Il ne regrettait pas d'être là, j'en étais certaine.

Est-ce qu'il aimait être là? C'était une grave question. Aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans les deux Seigneurs du temps. Ils étaient les derniers, ils étaient… pas amis ou ennemis, n'en déplaise à Harold, mais ils se connaissaient. Quand on connaît si bien une personne, quand on la comprend si bien, peut-être qu'on n'a pas le choix de l'aimer un peu. Quand on connaît et qu'on comprend les faiblesses, les tords, les passions et les idées de cet autre, il y a une part de la personnalité de l'autre – cette part qu'on a compris – qui fait soudainement partie de soi. On est un peu l'autre. Et l'autre est un peu nous. Et c'était peut-être vrai pour le Maître et pour le Docteur. Ils se comprenaient, ils se connaissaient. Et je savais qu'Harold… non le Maître… avait un besoin irrépressible de détester le Docteur, de lui faire du mal… Mais pas le tuer. Non, pas le tuer. Je pense qu'il en était incapable parce que cela aurait voulu dire tuer une part de lui-même. Et le Docteur… je pense que le Docteur était prêt à de grands sacrifices pour le Maître… simplement parce qu'il était comme un frère.

Ou peut-être… Un enfant qui pleure à chaudes larmes ou qui est furieux ne veut pas entendre raison. Il faut qu'il évacue son trop plein d'émotions avant de pouvoir se calmer un peu. Alors, les parents peuvent lui expliquer le pourquoi et le comment, le consoler et le rassurer. Peut-être… peut-être que le Docteur attendait simplement que le Maître ait fini de piquer sa crise. Peut-être que les plans complètements cinglés d'Harold portaient aussi peu à conséquence qu'un château de sable détruit par une vague. Mais si le Docteur aimait tant la Terre, pourquoi la laisser souffrir, pourquoi avoir rendu les armes?

Alors, à le voir blotti dans son nid, je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas une part de masochisme dans sa résignation : il était près du Maître, il profitait de la présence du seul autre Seigneur du temps restant… C'était une façon de retrouver sa famille. Un parent se sentira sans doute plus utile si l'enfant a besoin de lui. Peut-être alors que le Docteur faisait en sorte de se sentir utile…

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Pas avec tous ceux d'en bas qui étaient sacrifiés sur l'autel de la conquête du Maître. Le Docteur ne permettrait jamais. Je le savais instinctivement.


	7. L'enfant prodigue

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 6 : L'enfant prodigue**

Les sites de lancement des fusées poussaient partout, sur toutes les côtes et la moindre parcelle de terre où il n'y avait pas d'usine, de mine ou de ville trop difficile à détruite. De l'espace, il était possible de contempler les milliers de points argentés, base de départ d'une armada. Les montagnes étaient à peu près épargnées et les îles trop petites carrément passées aux bulldozers ou aux missiles pour éviter que des rebelles n'aient l'idée de s'y réfugier. J'étais étonnée toutefois du peu de rébellion de mes semblables, les rares fois où j'avais l'esprit un peu plus clair.

J'avais vu quelques films, lu quelques livres traitant de ce genre de situations (depuis le genre halluciné et paranoïaque jusqu'à un _blockbuster_ américain) et tous prétendaient que l'humanité se rallierait en une formidable coalition pour battre en brèche les envahisseurs. Même avec les Toclafanes et le Maître, il aurait dû y avoir plus de mécontents, donc plus de rebelles. Certains purement par principe, mais il n'y en avait pas. Les Archanges veillaient au grain.

Les très rares à passer dans la faille n'arrivaient pas à soulever les autres humains pour lutter : la peur les tenait soumis et prisonniers encore plus efficacement que toutes les barrières. En fait, il y avait peu de murs de barbelées et autres mesures… Il suffisait qu'une sentinelle monte la garde dans une rue pour que les centaines de gens entassés dans les immeubles se tiennent à carreau. Il suffisait que le vrombissement d'un Toclafane se fasse entendre pour que toute la ville paralyse d'angoisse. C'était hallucinant.

J'étais au-dessus de tout cela, naturellement, au propre comme au figuré. Le Valiant restait presque toujours au-dessus des nuages et il fallait un télescope pour scruter le sol et apercevoir des petits grains noirs qui bougeaient en fil indienne, marchant vers une grande usine pour produire les pièces des fusées. Et qui se souciait de ceux d'en bas?

De temps en temps, Harold perdait patience et envoyait une poignée de Toclafanes « s'amuser ». Je tremblais toujours quand il le faisait, car ces « enfants », à sa demande naturellement, retransmettaient directement dans la salle de commandement le moindre son lors de leur… jeu. Les hurlements, les cris, les hoquets de douleurs, les pleurs, les appels à l'aide dans toutes les langues possibles… Et à la fin, il y avait ce silence qui donnait la chair de poule. Je ne voyais jamais les images, mais les sons me hantaient durant des semaines. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai des crampes rien qu'à y repenser.

Et puis il y eu l'affaire du Japon.

Le Maître s'était rendu compte que le sous-bassement rocheux du Japon était si fragile qu'il était impossible d'y installer le moindre site de lancement. Sa présence n'empêchait pas les tremblements de terre et il fallait faire avec, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Il n'était pas non plus question de laisser la population sur une île où n'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et fit raser tout le Japon : ses villes, ses habitants, tout. Comme il s'agissait d'un spectacle unique, il avait fait venir ses esclaves préférés pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou et donné libre cours à ses enfants bien-aimés. Durant une demi-journée, les îles japonaises avaient été brûlées, laminées, rasées, percées de bombes et de lasers. Et la population avec elles.

Et le Valiant était aux premières loges, à peut-être 100 mètres du sol, survolant un champ de ruine, puis un désert irradié. Les esclaves du Maître, obligés à assister à ce massacre, avaient essayé de se boucher les yeux et les oreilles, mais il les avait fait tenir par des gardes, riant des larmes qui coulaient, des frissons qui les parcouraient, chérissant la douleur qu'il leur causait.

Le Docteur avait été poussé jusqu'au hublot, mais il avait l'air dans la lune, quoique ses yeux soient fixés directement sur les centaines d'incendies qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Il avait soupiré, un soupir très léger que moi seule avait entendu. Enfin, je croyais être la seule. Mais Il était toujours à l'écoute de tout venant du Docteur. Alors le Maître avait souri et lui avait proposé de jouer les guides touristiques. Pendant que tout brûlait et mourait, il décrivait le sinistre, le micro poussé à fond. Et puis, il avait dit : « On dit que Martha Jones était au Japon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire? C'est peut-être pour visiter le mont Fuji? Ou pour rapporter des sushis frais? »

- Laissez-la tranquille, avait grondé le Docteur d'une voix sifflante.

- Oh, mais bien sûr… Mais vous devez comprendre : elle me manque tellement!

Il battit des cils comme une demoiselle effarouchée, puis se pencha, s'appuyant lourdement sur l'épaule du Docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Japon, Docteur, hein? Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez envoyée au pays du soleil levant?

- Si vous m'écoutiez une seconde, souffla-t-il péniblement.

- Oh, taisez-vous, vieux fou. Je voulais des nouvelles de Martha, pas une leçon de philosophie. Méchant, méchant garçon! Au coin, le vilain!

Il donna un élan à la chaise roulante qui se renversa. Le Maître fit aussitôt un signe au plus proche des gardes, qui remit le Docteur sur ses pieds, le temps de le tirer jusque devant sa tente et de s'en débarrasser.

- Assis, méchant, vilain, pas beau. Il faut toujours dire la vérité à son Maître, fit-il en secouant un doigt. Non, sincèrement, Docteur, tant que vous avez encore des dents, vous devriez vous en servir pour tout me dire. Ce serait tellement plus agréable! Je vous le jure, un matin, vous allez vous retrouver avec un dentier… enfin, si je trouve le temps de vous en faire faire un… Quoi, vous ne dites plus rien? Oh que c'est dommage. Je pense… je pense que vous m'avez brisé le cœur.

Il valsa en se tenant la poitrine, puis m'enrôla comme partenaire avant de m'embrasser fougueusement et de me relâcher si soudainement que je cognai contre un mur. Il éclata d'un rire sans joie à la vue du paysage plein de fumées et de Toclafanes et s'accouda au hublot.

- Ainsi, Martha Jones est toujours en vie. Oui, oui, elle l'est… Des rumeurs vont et viennent à son sujet. Quoi, je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Oh, que c'est méchant de ma part. Je devrais être puni, vous ne trouvez pas? Miss Jones a, paraît-il sillonnée les Amériques de part en part, depuis ce Canada frigorifié jusqu'à cette île bizarre dans le sud, vous savez, celle avec les statues. Enfin… statues… Elles étaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes il y a 6000 ans, si vous voulez mon avis, mais je suppose que c'est ça, vieillir, n'est-ce pas, Docteur? On perd ses couleurs et ses formes… ses cheveux… Oh, c'est vrai… Les statues n'avaient pas de cheveux! »

Il ricana, grimaçant devant un cratère bouillonnant en fusion et ordonna aux Toclafanes de ne pas toucher à la croûte terrestre : « Il ne manquerait plus que de provoquer un tsunami ou la naissance de nouveaux volcans… Alors on fait ça dans l'ordre, les enfants. L'endroit est déjà assez instable comme ça! ». Il claqua des doigts et on lui apporta une tasse de thé qu'il toucha à peine.

- Je l'ai peut-être sous-estimée, cette petite. Être capable de traverser l'Atlantique sans se faire prendre… J'imagine qu'elle a prit le bateau? Les airs sont plutôt bien surveillés, avouons-le. C'était sur vos conseils?

Le Docteur, comme d'habitude, resta silencieux.

- Et maintenant, la voici au Japon. Deux océans en moins d'un an : il y a de quoi être fière. Mais je me demande comment elle a fait… Est-ce qu'elle serait passée par l'Australie? Je crois que mes espions m'ont rapporté quelque chose en ce sens… L'Australie. C'est là qu'on déportait les prisonniers il y a deux siècles. Étrange comme rien ne change tout à fait : on trouve un trou perdu et on y jette tous les rebuts et les détritus. Aujourd'hui, c'est cette bonne vieille Terre toute entière qui est une poubelle et on garde le mec le plus ultra, non excusez… c'est le nec plus ultra qu'il faut dire, au-dessus des nuages. Pas vrai, ma Lucy?

Il s'approcha du Docteur et me poussa un peu en avant.

- Il vous manque quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Docteur? Il vous manque une compagne… Moi, j'ai la mienne. Et vous? Oh, cette Martha… Si elle se montrait le bout du nez, je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'amenez, mon cher Docteur. C'est votre compagne après tout.

Il scruta le Docteur avec malice, puis fronça un sourcil.

- Oh, on dirait qu'il y a autre chose… Oh, celle-là, elle n'est pas votre compagne depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avant, c'est ça? Oui, oui, oui… C'est très clair, c'est très clair… Une compagne beaucoup plus importante que miss Jones. Beaucoup plus marquante…

- Taisez-vous.

Le Maître sauta de joie : « Je le savais! Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre! Elle est morte?... Non, elle n'est pas morte… Elle est partie?... Presque… Oh, non! Ne me dites pas que vous et elle…? Non… Oh, c'est trop fort! Vous et une de ce genre là? Une… une blonde, en plus? C'est trop fort!

À ce moment-là, il m'avait pratiquement brisé le poignet à force de serrer et j'avais laissé échapper une plainte. Il m'avait aussitôt repoussé avec colère et indifférence.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Docteur, je retrouverai Martha Jones et je vous la ramènerai. Et vous vivrez ensemble vos derniers moments de bonheur. Je vous le promets, fit-il avec un sourire glacé.

Comme nous partions, il lança par-dessus son épaule : « Martha Jones reviendra à la maison, c'est écrit dans le ciel! ».


	8. La meurtrière

Chapitre 7 : La meurtrière

Il m'avait fallu des mois pour le comprendre, mais Harold était bel et bien mort. Je vivais avec une idée plutôt qu'avec un mari. Le Maître avait pris toute la place et je n'étais plus rien. Et petit à petit, l'avenir qu'il projetait nous destinait tout aussi sûrement aux ténèbres que le futur le plus lointain. C'était donc ça, l'enfer?

J'étais écrasée par l'ombre qui n'en finissait plus de se déployer en lui. Le souffle semblait me manquer constamment comme si ces maudits Toclafanes le transformaient en un poison. Chaque jour était un tourbillon chaotique où les rires du Maître et ses crises de rage alternaient avec des moments où il était très calme et pensif. C'était encore quand il était silencieux qu'il était le plus effrayant, car il était impossible de deviner ses pensées, de prévoir ses gestes. J'étais un joli petit bibelot silencieux et vide. J'étais redevenue la petite Lucy qui restait dans son coin en attendant des instructions. Et à cette époque, le simple fait de me lever ou de manger était une tâche à part entière.

Le Maître ne perdait plus de temps à me donner des ordres. En fait, il ne me regardait plus depuis longtemps, jetant son dévolu sur de jeunes femmes séduisantes qui n'avaient pas tout à fait perdu l'esprit. Elles étaient encore capables d'un sourire à l'apparence sincère à défaut d'un sourire romantique. De toute façon, le Maître se fichait de séduire. Il n'avait plus besoin de le faire. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de moi et c'était tout aussi bien pour ce que j'en savais. Mon monde s'arrêtait à dix centimètres de ma peau, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Près d'un an après la venue au pouvoir du Maître (je ne l'appelais plus Harold depuis longtemps), il m'obligea à passer toute une journée en sa compagnie alors qu'il travaillait dans un laboratoire. Après l'avoir vu noircir plusieurs pages d'un journal et renversé de rage deux fioles de verre, je m'étais faite le plus transparent possible pour qu'il m'ignore. Mais il plongea son regard dans le mien et… j'oubliai tout le reste.

L'espace d'un instant, pas plus de quelques secondes, mon esprit fut entièrement consumé par l'ombre du Maître, traversé par toute sa volonté et épinglé, comme un insecte, pour une séance intensive d'observation. Là, il toucha quelque chose en moi, puis me relâcha.

La violence de ce contact me fit tomber à terre et il fallu qu'il me remette debout en se plaignant que j'étais définitivement dans la catégorie des épouses obsolètes. Il me fit reconduire dans mes appartements et j'y restai ainsi, immobile, pendant des heures, incapable de me souvenir pourquoi j'avais la sensation d'avoir été violée (bien qu'il m'ait à peine effleuré les tempes) en même temps que la vague impression d'avoir été gavée d'une information monstrueusement importante mais qu'il me fallait, pour le moment, ne pas me rappeler.

Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui de ce choc et il m'a fallu bien des semaines avant d'extirper de ma mémoire cette expérience. J'en comprends aujourd'hui le sens, mais j'aurais été bien incapable de le faire lors de mon procès.

Quand Martha Jones est finalement arrivée, comme le prévoyait le Maître, quand le Docteur a subitement retrouvé sa jeunesse (relative) et que toute l'année écoulée s'est rembobinée à vitesse grand V, les satellites Archanges sont eux-aussi revenus dans l'état où ils se trouvaient un an plus tôt. Ils étaient alors programmés non pas pour effrayer la population, mais pour lui donner confiance en Harold. En même temps, dans ma tête se déplièrent les instructions du Maître pour ce moment bien précis.

Il avait tout prévu, même l'impensable, même le fait qu'il puisse échouer, même le fait que sa seule porte de sortie soit, en apparence, la mort. Et il avait tiré ses plans en conséquence. Qui irait se méfier d'une épouse complètement folle?

À mes pieds ou presque se trouvait l'arme et je la pris sans réfléchir, obéissante en tout. Avec le rembobinage du temps, j'avais un peu retrouvé mon sang-froid et je compris que je pouvais refuser la compulsion que le Maître avait placée en moi. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait que je le tue. Mais voilà, je n'étais pas obligée de le tuer, je pouvais résister à son impulsion, je pouvais refuser… Je pouvais…

Mais j'avais envie de mettre fin à tout ça. J'avais envie de presser la détente, non pour obéir à un contrôle mental, mais pour satisfaire la peur et la douleur que j'avais portées depuis des mois. J'avais toute ma tête et cela me laissait le champ libre : le faire ou ne pas le faire, telle est la question.

Et puis, comme tout le monde était occupé ailleurs, je décidai de faire la seule chose que je jugeais nécessaire : il fallait arrêter le Maître.

Quand il mourut, je ne ressenti rien. Ni douleur, ni joie, ni colère, ni peur. Rien qu'une grande indifférence à l'idée que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais enduré la présence de l'ombre : pour la chance de pouvoir la détruire moi-même. Je l'avais fait et c'était un fait, net et sans émotion. Le Maître n'avait jamais tué un être de sa main : il avait toujours donné des ordres en conséquence. Et moi, maintenant, j'étais plus forte que lui parce que j'avais commis un meurtre de mes propres mains. Il avait envoyé à la mort près d'un milliard d'êtres humains. J'avais tué le seul autre Seigneur du temps à part le Docteur. On était presque quitte.

Bien sûr, on me mit en prison. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en fus surprise. Mais la prison Broadfell est, d'une certaine façon, paisible. Les silences ne sont pas effrayants et si j'y suis seule, au moins, j'y ai toute ma tête. C'est presque enivrant après en avoir été tant privée. Il ne m'en faut guère plus pour prétendre au bonheur, voire à la liberté.

Mes parents m'ont visité deux ou trois fois, puis ils ont cessé de venir. Ils ne comprennent pas comment leur fille a pu tuer son mari, « le plus brillant jeune homme que notre monde ait jamais vu ». Je n'ai rien expliqué. Je ne me suis pas justifiée. Ils me croient folle et le fait que je ne m'en défende pas les conforte dans cette certitude.

De mon côté, je suis désormais assez forte pour me ficher complètement de ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai simplement fait ce que j'avais à faire. Qu'ils disent que je paie mon crime… Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de cloître pour expier cette année qui n'a pas existée et celle qui a précédé : j'étais crédule, j'étais naïve, j'étais innocente. Peut-être est-ce que je paie à la place du Maître, mais j'ai l'impression « d'être » ma place, ici, dans le noir.

Et cette conviction qu'il me fallait rester dans le noir est devenue soudainement beaucoup plus compréhensible.


	9. Le projet Hélix

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 8 : Le projet Hélix**

Ça a commencé par des chuchotements et des regards plus appuyés que la moyenne. La nouvelle gardienne en chef, miss Trefusis, avait tout le charme d'une porte de prison : froide, massive, incapable du moindre sourire et se tenant constamment là où il ne fallait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses ongles si parfaitement manucurés et peints en rouge vif me faisaient penser à des griffes ensanglantées. Elle m'observait et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle faisait plus : elle m'espionnait. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien dans ma cellule, mais je su un soir que tout avait été fouillé. Le journal que je tenais ne contenait plus le crayon… qui avait roulé sous le lit. Quelqu'un avait lu mon journal.

Lors de la séance de thérapie, on me présenta une nouvelle psychiatre, Sonia quelque chose, qui avait, elle, beaucoup trop de dents pour sourire aussi largement. Elle aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais miss Trefusis hocha brièvement la tête avant de partir et je sus qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses complices. Après avoir forcé ma cellule, ils voudraient forcer mon esprit. Mais j'avais décidé depuis longtemps de ne rien dire, de ne rien écrire. Trefusis n'avait pu trouver que des bêtises dans mon journal, quelques poèmes que j'avais retranscris de mémoire parce qu'ils me plaisaient et deux trois commentaires sur la qualité de la nourriture. J'imagine que tout le monde pouvait se plaindre de ses repas sans passer par la psychanalyse?

Sonia sourit à nouveau (ces dents…!) et fit un beau petit discours sur la nécessité de se faire confiance. Moi, j'attendais la question à 1000 livres. Et même si elle posa la question d'un ton aussi badin et léger que possible, entre deux remarques sur l'aspect désolant des lieux et l'inconfort des fauteuils, ces mots éclatèrent comme des pétards. Est-ce que je connaissais le Livre secret de Saxon?

- Après tout, c'est feu votre époux qui l'a écrit, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui débordait de mensonge et de dents.

- Non.

- Le projet Hélix, en ce cas. Chère Lucy, si vous savez la moindre chose à ce sujet, il faut absolument la partager. Vous savez, j'ai fait une étude très poussée sur son cas. Harold Saxon… C'était son plus grand rêve, ce projet, à part atteindre le sommet en politique, fit-elle remarquer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dirais quoi que ce soit là-dessus?

Elle cilla et bredouilla que c'était pour évacuer une fois pour tout l'épisode malheureux du meurtre d'Harold Saxon. Elle jouait les groupies, mais ça ne marchait pas… Quoique… cet air me disait quelque chose…

- Il paraît qu'il a noté ses dernières volontés dans ce livre et ce serait une façon de boucler la boucle et…

- Il n'a pas fait de testament, ai-je dit.

- Au contraire, reprit-elle avec une passion étrange, et ce Livre secret est exactement…

- D'où connaissez-vous ce document?

Mon ton était un rien trop soupçonneux. Sonia se referma comme une huître à la seconde où elle prit conscience d'en avoir trop dit. La séance de thérapie se poursuivit, mais elle n'écouta pas la moitié de mes réponses et, à bien y penser, je n'ai prêté aucune attention à ses questions. J'étais plus intéressée par ce qu'elle écrivait dans son rapport et qui concernait Harold Saxon.

J'attendis deux jours pour faire croire que j'avais oublié les questions, puis j'écris un mot à Mère. Elle m'envoyait du courrier de temps en temps, me racontant les potins comme si j'étais simplement en déplacement à l'étranger. Qui s'était marié avec qui, quel service argenterie elle avait l'intention d'utiliser pour cette soirée avec la Fondation Roedean, quel jour elle donnerait cette partie de campagne… Elle ne faisait jamais allusion à Broadfell, comme si elle n'existait pas. Je répondais rarement : qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu raconter? Le menu de la cafétéria? Mes séances de thérapie qui n'avaient pas d'autre but que de me faire passer le temps? Mais comme Halloween était pour bientôt, je fis de mon mieux pour décrire les guirlandes oranges et noires et les décorations à bon marché accrochées un peu partout (évidemment, il n'y avait que des images inoffensives dignes d'un gamin de trois ans pour ne pas donner un choc aux prisonniers dépressifs). À la fin, comme si j'y pensais seulement après coup, j'ajoutai que j'étais contente que ma famille me soit d'un si grand soutien et que j'étais contente d'être leur fille malgré tout. C'était horriblement passe-partout comme formulation, mais Mère comprendrait : j'avais besoin d'aide.

Elle ne viendrait certainement pas en personne, mais elle obéirait à la vieille tradition familiale et me soutiendrait.

Trois semaines plus tard, une nouvelle gardienne commença à travailler dans l'Aile Nord, Marjorie Adler. Elle avait de bonnes références et se fit vite à la routine de Broadfell. Trefusis la considéra avec intérêt pendant un temps, puis abandonna toute prétention à son égard, probablement parce que Marjorie n'était pas très intelligente et Trefusis détestait les imbéciles. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela qu'elle me décochait sans cesse ces regards méprisants.

Quant à Marjorir Adler, c'était une exécutante efficace. Plus précieux encore, elle était capable de contacts réguliers et discrets avec l'une des prisonnière… moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qui lui avait donné ses références.

Elle photocopia mes rapports de séance, qui incluaient d'étranges questions et des commentaires de deux écritures différentes. De toute évidence, on cherchait à me faire parler et les questions étaient connues d'avance. La psychiatre se contentait de les introduire dans la séance « comme par hasard ». Toutes se rapportaient à ce projet Hélix et à Harold Saxon. Le Livre secret de Saxon circulait parmi une douzaine de personnes qui semblaient bien décidées à mener jusqu'au bout ce projet Hélix, quel qu'il soit.

J'avais peur à nouveau. Broadfell se remplissait d'ombres et j'imaginais trop bien l'écho d'un rire horriblement familier. Il n'était donc pas complètement mort? Il avait donc prévu un moyen pour revenir… cet étrange culte de Saxon? Il avait à nouveau hypnotisé et fanatisé quelques personnes pour ses projets et j'étais sûre de faire partie de ce projet. J'avais peur à nouveau. J'avais peur du rôle qu'il m'avait réservé. Pas une seule seconde, je n'ai douté que c'était uniquement comme une source d'information qu'on faisait appel à moi. Il DEVAIT y avoir autre chose.

Et je ne me trompais pas. Après des jours à guetter et à patienter en accomplissant parfaitement sa tâche de gardienne, Marjorie, qui dissimulait en fait un esprit incroyablement vif sous une apparente confusion, mit enfin la main sur une copie du Livre de Saxon et se dépêcha de tout faxer à une de ses amies à l'extérieur de Broadfell. Le document fut lu, étudié, analysé et les résultats faillirent me rendre réellement folle.

Le Maître pouvait revenir!

Il y avait cette « potion de vie », dont la « recette » se trouvait dans le Livre secret de Saxon. Il fallait également l'anneau d'Hélix qui était décrit comme une bague, que je reconnue comme étant celle qu'Harold avait arborée pratiquement dès le début de nos fréquentations. Je savais qu'il avait été incinéré, mais j'ignorais où avait bien pu passer cette bague. Je n'étais pourtant pas rassurée : si le projet était en marche, ils avaient certainement trouvé la bague qui était l'ingrédient essentiel. Et il y avait moi. Il fallait un catalyseur, une empreinte génétique du Maître et, après avoir déchiffré la flamboyante description pleine d'allitérations, la conclusion était qu'il s'agissait… d'un baiser. L'empreinte de mes lèvres qu'Harold… le Maître… embrassait si fougueusement à la moindre raison.

J'ai tremblé. J'ai été troublée. J'avais peur, mais j'étais aussi stupéfaite. Tout ce rituel à la saveur magique était un plan du Maître et il devait s'être pas mal amusé à le construire. Il préférait une action plus directe, mais il avait dû goûter la plaisanterie : ramené à la vie par le baiser de la femme qui l'avait tué. Alors qu'il avait dirigé la planète toute entière et menacé le reste de l'univers, il avait formé une secte intervenant dans l'ombre. Quelle dérision! Est-ce qu'il savaient vraiment ce qu'ils allaient lâcher sur l'univers en ramenant le Maître?

Où trouver les éléments permettant à un Seigneur du temps mort de revivre de toute façon de toute façon? J'appris que les composants n'étaient pas faciles à trouver, très difficiles même pour certains, mais que les Disciples avaient des capacités plus que surprenantes. Ils volaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient acheter et ils parvinrent même à mettre la main sur un truc avant Torchwood. Ils étaient effroyablement bien organisés.

Mais nous aussi.

Je ne suis plus seule. Il y a Marjorie, il y en a d'autres aussi à l'extérieur qui s'acharnent à contrer les efforts de ces Disciples. J'ai peur d'échouer, mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'envisager.

Quand j'y réfléchis calmement, j'ai très peur. Je n'ai rien d'une héroïne et voilà que je tente d'arrêter l'esprit le plus diabolique du monde pour sauver l'humanité et peut-être tous ces êtres vivants dans l'univers. C'est trop grand, trop vaste pour moi. Je ne suis que Lucy. Je suis en prison. Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien avoir l'espoir de réussir quoi que ce soit? J'ai toujours tout raté dans ma vie! Comment est-ce que je puis défendre la Terre depuis ma prison?

Alors, je me voile un peu la face, je me dis qu'il me suffit d'arrêter mon ancien mari de revenir. Il suffit que je le tue à nouveau. J'en ai été capable une fois. Je pourrais le refaire. Ma tâche n'est pas complètement achevée s'il ne reste pas mort. Oui, c'est là une motivation suffisante. Pas sauver la planète, pas sauver l'univers… juste… rester la meurtrière de mon mari. La petite Lucy est une meurtrière. On ne m'en demande pas plus. Et je crois que je pourrais faire face à cela.


	10. Dernières volontés

Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 9 : Dernières volontés**

Les cauchemars ont commencé il y a peu. Chaque nuit, c'est le même rire diabolique qui me terrifie toujours autant. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs. Je sais que mon temps est compté désormais.

J'espérais que le Docteur reviendrait, qu'il saurait, qu'il aurait une intuition. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a le chic pour ça. Mais je suppose que les événements, voire le destin, conspiraient pour me donner ma seule chance de réparer définitivement, de faire preuve de volonté et de détermination, une façon de me racheter.

Je sais maintenant qu'Harold Saxon-le Maître n'était rien de plus qu'un génie malveillant et que rien ne pourra le garder dans sa bouteille. Il se trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour vouloir jouer avec ce pouvoir. Mais cet homme, cet être, ne peut être utilisé même avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Il parviendra toujours à s'échapper, à tourner à son avantage la situation. Non, il vaut mieux garder le mauvais génie dans sa bouteille. Peut-être est-ce en mon pouvoir de le faire. Mais peut-être pas…

J'ai juré de tout écrire et de transmettre l'information à quelqu'un qui saurait quoi en faire. Il ne faut pas qu'il revienne. Ceci n'est pas une confession. Ceci n'est pas un testament. Ceci est un avertissement : Harold Saxon n'est pas complètement mort, le Maître peut revenir. Si j'échoue, il faudra être prêt à intervenir, que ce soit le Docteur ou un autre. Il faut que quelqu'un veille, il faut que quelqu'un surveille parce que…

Je sais que tout va se jouer demain et je n'ai pas la prétention de m'en sortir vivante. Pour réussir, il faut faire de grands sacrifices et ceci est mon sacrifice. Je voulais simplement expliquer pourquoi.

Mais maintenant que tout est prêt, je me demande… Il avait prévu sa mort, il avait prévu des disciples, un rituel pour revenir. Il avait même prévu ma présence comme ultime catalyseur – je ne peux l'ignorer – alors je me demande s'il avait prévu ma résistance. Est-ce qu'il a parlé de ma volonté d'en finir avec tout ça dans son Livre secret? Est-ce que je ne joue pas justement son jeu en luttant de toutes mes forces? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas prévu mes plans? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas prêt à y réagir en conséquence et à les tourner en sa faveur?

Et si jamais il y avait plus d'un groupe de Disciples? Si jamais le Maître avait des dizaines d'occasions de revenir? Si jamais tout ce que nous avons fait ne sert qu'à retarder son retour?

J'espère qu'il y a un dieu, un vrai dieu, pour entendre ma prière. À défaut, ce Docteur.

Et si jamais il n'y en avait pas… eh, bien, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire quand même.

Lucy Saxon, 23 décembre 2009


End file.
